Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. En las guerras siempre hay bandos, con sus propósitos y sus estúpidos y retorcidos ideales. Sin embargo, hay una guerra que jamas se ha expuesto al publico: literalmente, una guerra entre las sombras. Y yo… soy participe de ella.
1. Capitulo I: Cada dia, cada misión…

**Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. En las guerras siempre hay bandos, con sus propósitos y sus estúpidos y retorcidos ideales. Sin embargo, hay una guerra que jamas se ha expuesto al publico: literalmente, una guerra entre las sombras. Y yo… soy participe de ella.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Monty Oum (QEPD) y Rooster Teeth. Si RWBY fuera mio, hubieran muerto el team CRDL en vez de Roman y Pyrrha.

 **Adevertisement:** Algo de violencia, y menciones breves de algunos ships. Además, OoC. Creo que no hay nada grave…

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 **Cada dia, cada misión…**

* * *

¿Han oído hablar de las guerras? Que pregunta, claro que sí. Es más, para que recordarlas, sería toda una perdida de tiempo siquiera el nombrarlas.

En las guerras siempre hay bandos, con sus propósitos y sus estúpidos y retorcidos ideales. Sin embargo, hay una guerra que jamas se ha expuesto al publico: literalmente, una guerra entre las sombras. Y yo… soy participe de ella.

Esa guerra no tiene nombre, pero sí bandos: nada mas ni nada menos que las agencias de inteligencia de Vale y Atlas. Así como lo oyen: **BEACON** -la agencia de Vale- y **ATLAS** -que originales al buscar nombre, si me lo preguntan- están inmersos en esta guerra, cuyos motivos son realmente estupidos: una antigua mina de Dust en el fondo del océano, ambos reinos reclamaron posesión de ella, se tensionaron las relaciones diplomáticas, y para guardar las apariencias al publico, se inicio esta guerra oculta. Y lo peor de todo es que esa mina se agoto muy rápido: ahora solo es una cueva mas en el fondo del mar. Pero ¿creen que eso lo saben los agentes de BEACON y de ATLAS? Claro que no, ningún director de ambas agencias se atrevería a decirles que su preciada guerra se inicio por una simple cueva en el océano. Agradezcan que yo se ese dato, solo es para agentes rango A. Y lo que inicio como guerra sangrienta. Ahora solo es una maldita competencia, ser mejor, aplastar al otro bando y punto.

¿Dirán, quién soy yo para decir todo eso? Permítanme presentarme: **Ruby Branwen** , agente de BEACON, e hija del mejor dúo dinámico de ex-agentes que haya existido: Qrow Branwen y Summer Rose. Supongo que han de haber pensando "vaya mezcla", y no los culpo, básicamente soy lo que llamarian una chica prodigio: graduada de Signal a los 13. Entré como cadete a BEACON a los 14 y a los 18 me gradue con honores, lista para patear traseros. Ya de eso han pasado 5 años, cuantas cosas no he visto... y las que faltan por ver.

Eran como las 6 PM en una autopista por la costa de Vacuo. Iba en mi carro deportivo negro con toques grises y rojos. Gire llegando a un peaje antes de entrar a un puente que se perdia por la costa.

-Tu información-, dijo el guardia desde la cabina dandome un sobre blanco.

-Gracias Yatsu- le dije tomando el sobre.

-Ten cuidado-, dijo con algo de preocupación, a lo que sólo mostré una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cuando no?

Aceleré. El puente estaba libre asi que no me preocupaba la velocidad ademas de que ese puente era muy largo asi que tenia tiempo de sobra.

Con una mano saque el contenido del paquete encontrado un scroll. Lo coloque a la vista para que al instante una pantalla se dibujara en el parabrisas al lado de copiloto.

-Codigo- resono una voz computarizada femenina.

-20160201- dije mientras conducia.

-Nombre clave.

-Crescent Rose.

-Bienvenida al sistema de BEACON agente Branwen.

-Gracias **Penny** -, sonrei al recordar como obtuvimos esa **IA** : básicamente se la robe a ATLAS, para nuestros fines… y de una forma muy peculiar. ¿Quién diría que mis habilidades seductoras al hablar incluso pueden influir en códigos binarios?

-¿Quiere que lea la informacion de la unidad?

-Sería un placer.

-Mision: Maiden. BEACON ha interceptado información donde la compañia Salem Industries ha creado un dispositivo capaz de neutralizar la mitad de Remnant. Su mision es infiltrarse en la fiesta de la compañia a cargo de Cinder Fall, la mano derecha de Salem Witch para asi robar los planos del arma y el prototipo, con el objetivo de hacer un contraataque eficiente y definitivo contra ATLAS. El director Ozpin ha solicitado expresamente su presencia en la misión.

Ozpin, Ozpin, Ozpin... como siempre, mandando las alfiles a una "misión decisiva" que al final no es más que una competencia para ver quién lo hace primero. En eso se ha convertido esta guerra.

-¿Bien, algún apoyo para la mision?

-El agente Ember Celica la acompañara y le servira de refuerzo en caso de problemas en la mision.

"Armless" pense con una sonrisa algo burlona al saber quien seria mi refuerzo: mi prima Yang Xiao Long.

Es mayor que yo por dos años. Ella no es como yo, le iba bien en Signal pero lo que de verdad le gustaba eran los deportes, mas especifico los de contacto, básicamente una boxeadora. A los 14 gano las nacionales de Vale en Box contra chicas mucho mayores. Al igual que yo fue cadete, se graduó y es agente rango A.

Se preguntaran porque le digo **Armless** : veran a los 17 años fue a parar en una competencia de peleas clandestinas en Patch, donde tuvo que falsificar unos papeles para decir que era mayor de edad y asi poder competir. Tan bien le iba que llego a la final contra un faunus pelirrojo. En la pelea el oponente -un tal Adam- víctima de la desesperación por perder ante una chica –supuestamente mas débil que el- tomó una katana que se encontraba allí y... bueno, sólo digamos que el brazo derecho salió volando. Pero aún así Yang no se rindió, terminó ganandole a ese tal Adam. Y justo cuando empezó a darse cuenta que "algo" le faltaba la policia encontro al lugar del combate y arrestaron a todos incluyendo a mi prima, a quién le descubrieron la identificacion falsa.

Mis dos padres -luego entenderán porque digo eso- tuvieron que mover todos sus contactos para poder sacarla y como castigo la metieron a la flota aerea... sí es que a eso se le puede llamar castigo, ya que -una vez con brazo bionico- le fascinó en especial poder saltar en paracaidas y por poder manejar flotas enteras.

-Que hay de Coco, Velvet?

-La agente Adel y la agente Scarlatina se encuentran en Mistral en una reunion con el director de **HAVEN** , con el objetivo de poder conseguir un aliado valioso para derrotar a ATLAS.

Bufe algo molesta. No tenía opción.

-Identificacion que portaré para entrar a la fiesta-, dije con la mirada fija en el puente.

-Entrará como **Roman Torchwick** , un importante socio de la compañia.

-Ya se encargaron de el?

-Afirmativo, ha sido desaparecido de radar alguno.

O como yo diría en otras palabras, **se lo trago la tierra**.

-Alguna informacion adicional?

En ese momento escuché un sonido singular, que reconocería donde sea:

 **"turu, Turu, TURU"**

Volteé sólo para confirmar mis sospechas, justo cuando en el scroll aparece un escudo que definitivamente había visto antes: uno con estilo algo antiguo, dividido en dos colores: azul rey y blanco, y con una letra A en color rojo. Sólo para confirmar:

-ADVERTENCIA: se ha confirmado la presencia de la agente de ATLAS conocida como Mytenaster.

"Ahora si se puso interesante" pensé al escuchar el nombre del agente que Penny me informó.

-Algo más?

-Negativo agente Branwen. Ahora este mensaje se autodestruira en 10 segundos.

Sin dudar, tomé el scroll para bajar el vidrio y lanzarlo al mar. Unos instantes despues pude divisar por el retrovisor una columna de agua que salio disparada al aire en el mismo lugar donde habia caido el scroll.

-Penny, hazme favor de contactame con los ingenieros.

-Permiso denegado, las personas que intenta contactar no existen.

-¡Que demonios...!

Esos dos... mejor dicho, esa loca maniaca -no puedo echarles la culpa a ambos- no puedo creer que hackeó el sistema precisamente para... eso.

-Bien. Contactame con " **La Reina del Castillo** y su fiel Caballero"- dije con fastidio el nombre que se requería.

-Conectando...

Despues de unos segundos apareció la imagen de una chica de cabello naranja sentada en una silla al estilo de un líder del ahora desaparecido White Fang.

-Sabia decision la de llamarme agente Branwen.

-Nora, podrías dejar de jugar- escuché una voz masculina que iba apareciendo en pantalla.

-Hola Ren, hola Nora.

-En que te podemos ayudar, Ruby- dijo Nora fingiendo una voz con tono de "misterio".

-¿Que tienen para mi que me pueda ayudar en la mision?

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿que no tenemos?- Dice Ren con cierta emoción en su voz (no es mucha, pero bueno, algo es algo). -Esa seria la pregunta.

Al instante un estuche secreto se abrió dejando ver tres bandejas negras con objetos de todo tipo.

-Para empezar: un rifle semiautomático con silenciador, la empuñadura tiene lector de huellas por lo cual es de uso exclusivo tuyo. Mas que un arma es un accesorio de uso personal. Viene con cargadores de balas de distinto tipo. Dardos, balas de escopeta, y un gancho con cable de alta tensión y sistema de retracción-, habló Ren.

-Me sera util. ¿Que mas tienen?

-Un cuchillo especial de doble hoja- hablo Nora apartando a su "amigo" (eso dice ella, nadie en la agencia se cree ese cuento) y como había dicho en la misma bandeja al lado de la pistola estaba un cuchillo militar.

-¿Que tiene de especial?

-En el mango tiene un boton que al presionar su hoja se calienta, es capaz de derretir cualquier metal produciendo un corte limpio, eso sin contar su hoja afilada que cortaria con el filo de un bisturí una mano o un pie con facilidad, aunque en tu caso, y en el de Yang, no se los recomiendo.

-Ya te habías tardado Nora-, dije con molestia.

-Te empacamos tu anillo de Signal-, añade Ren, supongo más que nada para desviar el tema.

-¿Para que lo necesitaría?

-Puede mandar una corriente electrica capaz de paralizar a alguien. Quiero uno de esos Ren.

-Nora, sabes que no.

-Pero Renny...- Hace un puchero.

-Nope.

Y por escenas como esta nadie en BEACON les cree que no están juntos.

-Bien, volviendo al tema,- dice Ren, -empacamos unos lentes de contacto. Todo lo que veas lo verá Yang desde su scroll y podrá mandarte informacion que tendrás a tu disposición.

-Por ultimo unos brazaletes que mandan electricidad a través de tus manos y que llegaran a unos guantes que Ember Celica te proporcionara. Util para escalar en superficies planas.

-Y eso de que me sirve Nora?

-Creeme lo necesitarás.

-Algo más?

-Nada mas fuera de lo común- concluye Ren.

-Bien, nos vemos luego, mis estimados **"Kylo" y "Vengadora"**.

Alcanzo a oír un "¡hey!" por parte de ambos antes de concluir la videollamada y seguir tranquilamente -por el momento- con mi camino hacia el hotel y arreglarme para la ocasión. Esos dos son todo un caso.

En fin, esta es mi vida: cada día, cada misión. Me pregunto si algún dia podre vivir en paz, sin tener que cuidarme de todos…

A veces ese dia se ve lejos…

* * *

 **Respuesta a referencias en negritas:**

 **BEACON, ATLAS, HAVEN:** ¿Hace falta decir de donde me inspire para los nombres de las agencias?

 **Ruby Branwen:** Si han leído la teoría que relaciona a Qrow con Ruby no como tio, sino como el verdadero padre, entenderán esto. Por cierto, si, creo en esa teoría. Y de paso, shippeo Qrow/Summer.

 **Signal:** Mismo caso que BEACON, ATLAS, etc. Aquí lo pongo como lugar de entrenamiento.

 **Penny, IA:** Si, la converti en unba IA al estilo JARVIS.

 **Armless:** Si vieron RWBY 3x11 entenderan por completo de que hablo –varios de nosotros aun no nos recuperamos de eso-.

 **Roman Torchwick, se lo trago la tierra:** Mismo capitulo 3x11… no lo volveremos a ver.

 **"turu, Turu, TURU":** Este sonido es una referencia a ATLAS, gracias a cierto equipo de la liga mexicana que tiene mas de medio siglo sin ganar nada y que tiene este tipo se sonido en su estadio. Es mas, la imagen del escudo en dos colores con una A en medio esta inspirada en ese equipo.

 **La Reina del Castillo:** Aludiendo a una frase de Nora "¡Soy la Reina del Castillo!" (I'm the queen of the castle!).

 **"Kylo" y "Vengadora":** Star Wars, y bueno, ¿en quien se basaron para crear a Nora? ¿Y en que pensamos al imaginar a Thor? ¿Entendieron la referencia?

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, procupare continuarlo cada 15 dias –para que me den tiempo de con que continuar-. Saludos.**


	2. Capitulo II: Sensualidad siniestra

**Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. En las guerras siempre hay bandos, con sus propósitos y sus estúpidos y retorcidos ideales. Sin embargo, hay una guerra que jamas se ha expuesto al publico: literalmente, una guerra entre las sombras. Y yo… soy participe de ella.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Monty Oum (QEPD) y Rooster Teeth. Si RWBY fuera mio, hubieran muerto el team CRDL en vez de Roman y Pyrrha.

 **Adevertisement:** Algo de violencia, y menciones breves de algunos ships. Además, OoC. Creo que no hay nada grave…

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **Sensualidad siniestra**

* * *

Me miro en el espejo con ese traje negro, analizando una vez mas la ropa que me dispusieron para la misión: camiseta blanca y corbata rojo oscuro, a lo que suelto un bufido. ¿En serio otra vez? Se que tengo cabello corto, algo de apariencia de una tomboy e incluso actitud de hombre, pero tampoco es como para tener que disfrazarme de uno a cada rato. ¿Pero que le voy a hacer? No seria la primera vez que tengo que actuar como "hombre". Ni la ultima…

Salí del hotel y conducí hasta divisar un edificio muy grande con helipuerto encima de este. Ahora entiendo el porque Ren y Nora me empacaron esos brazaletes:

-Ya no hallan en que desperdiciar vidrio-, dije sarcasticamente al ver el edificio totalmente cubierto del frágil material.

Habia una pequeña fila de carros esperando entrar al edificio por lo que decidí ir afinando los últimos detalles: ponerme el anillo, los brazaletes en cada muñeca y los lentes de contacto (los cuales desde el momento de colocarlos escanearon diferentes aspectos recibiendo información, tanto de los invitados como de los anfitriones... En serio Ren y Nora, cada día se superan). Tomé la billetera con la ID falsa, la invitacion a la fiesta, un scroll especial de BEACON, y un auricular que me coloque en el oido izquierdo. Por ultimo me subi la bota del pantalon izquierdo dejando ver una prótesis de metal. A esto se referia Nora con lo del cuchillo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

¿Que paso? Una mision, hace tres años... Aún me duele hablar de ello, me marco tanto que desde ese entonces no he sido la misma de antes…

Todo ocurrioue en una planta hidroelectrica en el norte de Mistral. Los agentes de ATLAS intentaban destruirla, pues creian que seria un golpe duro contra el entonces existente White Fang, pero en realidad todo era una trampa del grupo terrorista contra ambas agencias.A dicha mision fui mandada junto con otros 15 agentes para capturar agentes de ATLAS y sediciosos. No capturamos a nadie, aunque muchos de los de ATLAS murieron y la planta fue destruida haciendo que cuando intentaba escapar una viga cayera y me atrapara el pie. El fuego se expandía así que era mi pie o mi vida, así que con un cuchillo parecido al de ahora... imaginaran que hice.

Y sí bien pude salvar mi vida no pude salvar a 2 de mis compañeros y amigos que murieron frente a mis ojos: **Pyrrha, por una flecha perdida directo al corazón** (¿por el amor del Dust, quién usa flechas en estos días?) y **Jaune, víctima del fuego** de la explosión (ya me había cortado la pierna, no pude salvarlo). Duele más por perder a dos grandes amigos –que incluso ya tenían planes de boda- que por mi pierna. Y juro que desde ese día odio las flechas y las hogueras.

Pero sigo aquí, con tal de que algún dia todo esto termine y los chicos del futuro no pasen por esto. Mientras tanto, no hay de otra.

* * *

Abri dos compartimientos de la protesis guardando la pistola con el silenciador y el cuchillo en cada uno, junto con los cargadores. Un poco de práctica fingiendo voz de hombre y listo: hora de trabajar.

-Penny avisale al agente Ember Celica de mi llegada.

-Iniciando contacto…

Al llegar el balet parking me pidio las llaves. Entré junto a un grupo de personas que reían y hablaban de cosas sin sentido alguno: aburrido. No era mi ambiente.

-Su identificacion y su invitacion por favor-, pidio un hombre en la entrada.

Le entregue el boleto y le mostre la ID al hombre el cual la miro por un momento para despues mirarme a mi fijamente, en donde mostre la cara mas despreocupada que puedo… gracias Signal por enseñarme a hacer eso.

-Bienvenido señor Torchwick. Adelante.

Procedi a entrar al recinto, el cual tengo que decir luce bien: muestran lo mejor que Vacuo puede ofrecer. Tienen muy buen gusto.

-Armless-, me comunique por el auricular.

-Te estoy viendo, hermanita- escuche la voz algo venenosa de Yang después de llamarla así a través del auricular.

¿Se acuerdan de lo que dije acerca de "dos padres" o sea, Qrow y Tai? Bien, hubo un tiempo en que estuve viviendo con los Xiao Long debido a que mamá y el viejo -así le digo a Qrow- fueron a una misión que se alargo más de lo usual. Le tomé apreció a Tai, tanto que a veces por error le dije papá -aunque de repente parece un león cobarde- y a la tía Raven -pero cuando tiene una idea loca, cuidado que da miedo, hasta parece una bruja-. Y que decir de Yang, fui como una hermana para ella, y cuando necesitó ayuda por el brazo, allí estuve. ¿Quién mejor para enseñar como usar la mano izquierda que una zurda, no creen?

Busque rapidamente y la encontre viendo hacia el 2do piso.

-Es hora.

Mi prima se perdio mientras me acercaba al bar para pedir una bebida.

-¿Escaneaste el edificio?

-Un momento, se esta terminando. ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?

-En un hotel, ¿y tu?

-Papá logro conseguir el ultimo cuarto de este edificio.

Que suerte.

-¿El anfitrion ya llego?

-Cinder aterrizó en el helipuerto hace media hora.

Me recargue en la mesa del bar para disfrutar de mi bebida.

-Avisame si ves a alguien de ATLAS. Y por favor si ves a Blake no te la lleves a la cama hasta el fin de la mision.

-Ehh...

-¿Ya la encontraste verdad?

-Hola Ruby-, escuche una voz al otro lado de la linea.

-Hola Blake-. Mire para arriba y ahi estaba también. Una faunus pelinegra con orejas de gato, y MUY buen... -trasero- cuerpo, luciendo un vestido negro entallado con unos aretes morados.

Blake Belladonna. Agente de ATLAS -a pesar de no ser atlesiana, de hecho su origen es todo un misterio- y novia de mi prima, experta en gimnasia, y al igual que Yang conoce de artes marciales, aunque ella es más de tipo sigiloso. Eso sí, se preguntaran que por que están en una relación dos agentes de diferente bando: bueno, todo inicio en una misión.

Saben, ATLAS tiene precio sobre las cabezas de todos los agentes de BEACON y -no tan- sorprendentemente la de Yang y la mía están dentro de su Top 5. Blake fue enviada a cazar a Armless, y pues cuando la encontro pelearon. La cafeteria en la que estaban en ese momento quedo hecha mierda por la pelea que hubo allí. Al final Yang gano y le perdono la vida a Blake -aunque durante el combate, confundió una cuerda con la entonces cola de gato de Blake... no quiero saber cuanto puede doler eso-.

Lo que nadie espero fue después de unas cuatro peleas, empezaron a fingir que peleaban hasta que un día, a solas, se confesaron mientras tenían sus revolvers en la cabeza de la otra y empezaron a salir a "escondidas", porque en realidad era un secreto a voces an ambos bandos. Es mas, el dia que perdi la pierna, Yang estaba a medio orgasmo con Blake, aprovechando que ese día estaba en Vale y mi "hermana" se reporto enferma. Se culpa un poco por lo que me paso, diciendo que si hubiera estado allí no me hubiera pasado nada -creo que porque sabe lo que es esa sensación de que falta algo-, pero la verdad no la culpo. Es más, a veces la envidio porque al menos tiene algo mas que hacer ademas de esta guerra.

Esperen, si Blake esta aqui entonces ya debe estar...

-Muy buenas noches... Miss Branwen.

Mierda.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando apareceria... Weiss Schnee.

Me voltee, para ver directo a mi rival, para encontrar a la peliblanca con una cicatriz sobre un "ojo" suyo. Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste entallado con una abertura en la pierna derecha, un collar y unos aretes rojos junto con un pequeño bolso colgando del brazo. Como toda buena agente de ATLAS, en mi vision de rastreo solo aparecia su nombre y ya, no habia información de absolutamente nada. Tenía a la mano un bolso celeste mientras se apoyaba en la barra y pedía lo mismo que yo. Me pregunto si aguantara esa bebida…

Weiss Schnee, mejor conocida como Myrtenaster, literalmente ha vivido en la guerra toda su vida. Su padre y su hermana Winter fueron parte de la flota atlesiana. A los 15 entro como cadete a ATLAS. Es la asesina mas agil, fuerte y despiadada que conozco, además de ser una de las agentes mas buscadas por BEACON junto con Blake y la cual, en específico, es la culpable de mi discapacidad.

Ella fue a la planta hidroelectrica, fue con quién pelee en el lugar y fue quién exploto el lugar, con tal de acabar rápido con el White Fang, ademas de lo ocurrido con Pyrrha y Jaune. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Pero siendo sinceros, yo habria hecho lo mismo.

La primera vez que nos enfrentamos fue en una misión, justo después de liquidar a dos compañeros suyos -unos tales... ¿Como se llamaban? Ah si, Flynt Coal y Neon Katt- en un banco cerca del Menagerie, el cual tenia una informacion muy "importante", o como yo lo digo "una excusa barata para que pongan sus traseros a jugar con fuego". El resultado: una explosion en el lugar, seguido de una hospitalización urgente y tener que permanecer en un coma inducido durante dos meses, aunque al menos no fui la única a la que le paso esto.

-Debo decir que estaba esperando verla hoy-, dijo mostrando sus dientes.

-Podría decir lo mismo-, dije mientras tomaba mi doceava copa de alcohol en menos de treinta minutos.

-Disculpen, se que somos de bandos contrarios, ¿pero no creen que Ruby se está excediendo un poco con la bebida?

-Blake, en realidad no nos importa lo que haga fuera del asunto-, le reprocha Weiss.

Siento como que Blake alza una ceja:

-Está ebria.

- **Siempre está ebria** -, responde Yang con simpleza.

En eso las tres voltean a verme, mientras yo tranquilamente tomaba otra copa, la treceava de esta noche. Una vez que siento las miradas sobre mi, dejo de tomar y trago el líquido como si nada.

Sí, quienes me conocen dicen lo mismo: soy la imagen de Summer pero con la actitud de Qrow –el accidente de la pierna marco antes y despues-, y todo lo que eso implica en lo que ahora soy: borracha, inmadura, grosera, sarcastica, seductora, pervertida, y sobre todo, con un gusto exquisito por las mujeres... y tengo que decirlo, vaya ejemplar que tenía a mi alcance. No tendrá las bubis de Winter pero no está nada mal.

Decido cambiar la conversación, y mostrar una de mis tantas facetas:

-¿Señorita, me haría el favor de concederme esta pieza?- dije con la voz "masculina" más seductora que tengo, a lo cual acepto y pasamos a la pista de baile.

-¿Asi que dígame "señor Torchwick", no le falta un poco de estatura para fingir ser el?-, dijo poniendo la billetera frente a mis ojos. No hacia falta ser genio para saber que hizo. Con un bufido la tome y la guarde de nuevo.

-Ya lo suponia. Para su suerte... Neopolitan es casi de la misma estatura-, digo mirandola hacia abajo, aprovechando que soy un poco más alta... y sin necesitar tacones, -excepto por su cabello excentrico, y el hecho de que ella no habla-, dije con su falsa ID en mi mano. ¿Quién dijo que no podía entrar al mismo juego?

-Y no lo hará más... nunca más-.

Sentí un escalafrio cuando dijo eso con una sonrisa siniestra. Ahi supe sin dudar, lo que Weiss le hizo a la pobre tricolor: le rompio la traquea.

Definitivamente tiene esa sensualidad siniestra, me gusta esto.

Seguimos bailando hasta que en una parte de la cancion quedamos juntas. Acaricié su rostro justo en el área de la cicatriz, confirmando la existencia de un ojo bionico para simular el que perdió.

-¿Puede verme, verdad?

-Al menos yo no tengo que cojear a veces.

¿Porque Weiss está tuerta? Lo admito: todo fue mi culpa. Fue en el operativo final para desarticular al White Fang. Sólo era cuestión de ver que agencia se llevaba el crédito, y adivinaran: BEACON y ATLAS mandaron sus mejores cartas.

Peleamos ferozmente, y en un hueco que dejo en su defensa, la ataque con el cuchillo directo al ojo, el cual creo que lo partí en dos, no lo se, no me detuve a ver eso. Sonara cruel, pero gracias a eso BEACON se llevó el crédito... por un ojo de la cara.

-Creo que no hace falta decir porque estamos aqui-, dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-Misión Maiden. Algo arriesgado para cualquier dama como usted-, dije con una sonrisa y haciendo que otra se dibujara en su rostro.

-¿Segura de que quiere perder la otra pierna... Lady Ruby?

-Sabe, tengo un perro, se llama Zwei, sería un excelente guía... para ciegos-, respondi con veneno acariciando su ojo sano, a lo que entendió a mi referencia y respondio con una carcajada.

-Está bien Miss Branwen. Que gane la mejor-.

La cancion termino, me acerque a una mesa y tome una **rosa blanca**.

-Para usted señorita Schnee.

-Muchas gracias-, respondio con una sonrisa y desapareciendo justo como había llegado. Es buena. Y además, como negarlo, sí que está buena...

-Empieza el juego. ¿Apostamos como siempre?-, escuche la voz de Yang sacandome de mis fantasías a través del auricular.

-¿Hace falta que lo preguntes?- escuche a lo lejos la voz de Blake. Desde que han compartido cama, han hecho del trabajo un juego, y sólo para confirmar, las encontre en la mesa mas apartada frente a frente con sus scrolls como sí fueran gamers. A veces me da envidia de ellas.

-Yang dame mapa-, le exigi. Apenas hable en la vision de mi ojo derecho se cubrio por completo por un plano del edificio para despues rotarlo y poder verlo de perfil:

-El edificio tiene 150 pisos, el objetivo está en el último piso. Los 20 primeros pisos son usados como cuartos de hotel. Mi cuarto esta en el piso 2m asi que te ahorraras los primeros pisos para entrar. El ascensor esta bloqueado del piso 20 para arriba asi que tendras que escalar. El helipuerto está en el último piso, te ayudara para ascender el enganche para subir que te dieron Ren y Nora, el problema: sólo podrás llegar por lo menos hasta el piso 115 entonces tendras que escalar el resto antes de usar el gancho, para al final los ultimos 10 pisos subirlos a pie. En estos guardan todos los prototipos por lo cual estara plagado de guardias-, dijo mientras que en mi vision se marcaba todo lo que decia empezando con mi posicion en el segundo piso, seguido del cuarto de Yang en el piso 20 mostrando el camino a que debía tomar.

¿Ven por qué digo "una excusa barata para que pongan sus traseros a jugar con fuego"? Pero no hay de otra en esta guerra, mientras aun dure esta:

Que empiece la acción.

* * *

 **Respuesta a referencias en negritas:**

 **Pyrrha, por una flecha perdida directo al corazón:** El infame capitulo 3x12.

 **Jaune, víctima del fuego:** Justo en estos momentos ecordamos que esta basado un Juana de Arco. Algo me dice que el final de Jaune tampoco va a ser bueno.

 **Siempre está ebria: Si, me inspire en la escena de Qrow tomando como si nada frente a todos mientras dicen que es un ebrio. Me gusto imaginarme esa escena pero con Ruby.**

 **R** **osa blanca: ¿Hace falta explicar esto?. Si, ya vieron cual es el ship principal de aqui. No les sorprenda esto de mi.**

* * *

 **Espero que alguien alguna vez lea esto y deje review. Pero en fin, seguire publicando, no me rendire con este fandom.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Capitulo III: Hora de verdad

**Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. En las guerras siempre hay bandos, con sus propósitos y sus estúpidos y retorcidos ideales. Sin embargo, hay una guerra que jamas se ha expuesto al publico: literalmente, una guerra entre las sombras. Y yo… soy participe de ella.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Monty Oum (QEPD) y Rooster Teeth. Si RWBY fuera mio, hubieran muerto el team CRDL en vez de Roman y Pyrrha.

 **Adevertisement:** Algo de violencia, y menciones breves de algunos ships. Además, OoC. Creo que no hay nada grave…

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **Hora de verdad**

* * *

La explosión... Las balas... La sangre... El sonido del cuerpo sin vida de Pyrrha cayendo al frío suelo... Los gritos de agonía de Jaune al ir siendo consumido por las llamas...

Abrí los ojos. Otra vez esos recuerdos que me torturan incluso estando despierta. Hay veces, como ahora, que me basta cerrar los ojos para recordar eso. Pero por eso estoy aquí, para terminar todo de una buena vez.

Bien, volviendo a lo que estaba, seguí avanzando lo suficientemente rápido como para no perder tiempo alguno pero a la vez lo suficientemente lento como para no llamar la atención... vaya, me iba infiltrando, ¿entendieron?

Todo iba viento en popa, Yang había podido hackear al menos lo suficiente como para avanzar lo necesario y no ser descubierta, no hay señales de ATLAS por ahora y el resto corría por mi cuenta.

Pero como en toda misión, siempre hay contratiempos:

-¿Disculpe, quién es usted?

Escuché una voz masculina tras de mi, por lo cual prodeci a ver quién era. Para mi "fortuna" no estaba armado. Pero al ver los datos relativos al sujeto, sabía que debía tener discreción.

-Oh sí, mi nombre es Roman Torchwick, mucho gusto-, dije con casi los mismos gestos teatrales que el haría.

-Torchwick... Mercury Black, un gusto. Cinder me ha hablado de usted.

"Para mi no es un gusto" pensé a la vez que le estrechaba la mano. ¿Y que querían que pensara de alguien que fue **capaz de matar a su propio padre** -un asesino notorio, eso si, pero aún así, su padre-, y que después de allí su vida criminal sólo fue en aumento?

-Asi es, también me ha hablado cosas interesantes acerca de usted.

Esto es de lo peor de estar infiltrada: fingir que soy la perra faldera de alguien. Los disfraces se pueden soportar, fingir ser del género opuesto aún es aceptable, e incluso bailar con el rival, pero una perra faldera... es lo más odioso de esto.

-¿Eh, Signal? No sabía que estuvo en Signal-, dijo señalando el anillo en mi mano izquierda. Rayos, piensa que decir.

-Eh, si solo que no termine siquiera el primer año ya que fui expulsado por un problema-, vaya que salio de improvisto.

-¿Y cual?

Carajo.

-Una... huelga estudiantil. Parece que esta ocupado asi que no lo molesto mas.

Y asi, alejandome, tratando de no dar sospechas terminó la conversacion con Mercury, lo bueno porque se me acababan las ideas.

-Yang, ¿escaneaste la retina de Mercury?

-Eso no tienes que ni preguntarlo.

-Bien, guiame.

-El camarero que pasará a tu lado tiene las llaves del cuarto.

Mire atras mio y un camarero con champagne se dirigia a mi posicion. Apenas paso pude ver la tarjeta la cual tomé sin que sintiera que se la quité.

-Bien ahora sube al ascensor: piso 20, habitación 1623.

Entre al elevador y vi que el tablero tenia los 150 pisos, el problema es que habia la cerradura de una llave la cual por deduccion me imagino que desbloquea los demas niveles después del piso 20.

Al llegar procedi a buscar el cuarto de Yang -que por cierto es bonito, a ver si luego le pido a papá... digo, al tío Tai que para la próxima me consiga uno así-, para a partir de allí hacer el verdadero trabajo sucio.

-Armless ya estoy aqui.

-¡No me digas Armless!

-Oh, lo siento... Armless...

-Como sea. En fin, los brazaletes no tienen toda la estructura que te ayudara a escalar asi que ve a la caja fuerte y abrela. Codigo 9264.

Me dirigí a una pequeña puerta en la pared que al abrirla revelaba una caja fuerte con cerradura electronica. Al poner el codigo esta se abrio y pude ver el contenido. Estos son los guantes de los que hablaban Ren y Nora.

-Las manillas le daran corriente a los guantes, que se pegaran a las ventanas.

A la hora de mirarlos... bueno, no se ven muy confiables, parecen más como de pianista que para escalar.

-Eh, Yang... ¿Soportará mi peso?

-Soportó a Yatsu, creo que tengas problema alguno.

Bueno, si ella lo dice...

-Las ventanas no se abren, asi que sal de allí y ve al cuarto vecino para cortar la ventana.

-¿Y, por qué no en tu cuarto?

Pensé que iba a decir algo importante.

-Porque es mi cuarto y no quiero tener un agujero en el-, respondio como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Rode los ojos -ya se había tardado en decir algo-.

En fin, sali del cuarto y me asome por el marco viendo como una empleada del aseo salia del cuarto del final. Pase por el lado chocando con ella.

-Disculpe.

Cuando siguio su camino yo segui el mio hasta llegar al cuarto del final metiendo la tarjeta que le habia robado a la empleada. Al entrar vi que era un cuarto exactamente como el de Yang –lo repito, en esta torre sí que tienen buen gusto-.

Saque el cuchillo de mi prótesis presionando el boton de la empuñadura y al instante la hoja se empezo a tornar de un color naranja neon, señal clara e inequívoca de que estaba calentando. Apenas toque el vidrio con el cuchillo, este se empezo a derretir como si fuera un flan.

-Con razón decían lo de la pierna-, dije algo impresionada al ver lo efectivo del cuchillo. Cuando hice un corte en forma de rectangulo como para que pasara, activé las manillas, las cuales activaron los guantes.

-Empieza el ascenso agente Crescent Rose. El helipuerto se encuentra en la cara opuesta asi que tendras que rodearlo-, escuche la voz de mi "hermana".

-Entendido.

Pegue el primer guante a la ventana para despues pegar el siguiente, empece a escalar. El viento soplaba violentamente y no podia ver mas que las luces del helipuerto y los pocos cuartos con luz. Estaba en el piso 75, ya habia cambiado de cara del edificio quedando al lado donde estaba el helipuerto, cuando repentinamente vi una luz tenue en el cuarto en el que estaba escalando y pude verlos: a Mercury junto con alguien mas en un cuarto casi oscuro; sin previo aviso me volteo a ver obligandome a soltar del vidrio y caer un piso.

-¿Que mierda hace el aqui?

-No lo se pero sigue escalando.

-¿Me puedes dar audio y video?

-Sí pero Ruby, las manillas tienen un tiempo de duracion…

-Hazlo Yang.

-Pero…

-Hazlo.

Y como exigi pude ver allí a Mercury y a la persona con quién hablaba, una joven de piel morena y cabellera verde. ¡Existe esto y hay a quienes mi cabello se les hace extraño? Me oi muy Yang, mejor dejo de pensar en eso:

-¿Como es posible que ellos hayan entrado Emerald?

-Idiota, por si no te diste cuenta, son agentes secretos, el que acabo con los guardias en los pisos 50 y 51 no fue cualquiera.

Y como me hallaba al borde de un edificio tenía en claro que no había sido yo.

-No me importa quién haya sido. Tenemos trabajo, hay que cazar a los cazadores.

-Ruby sigue escalando-, rogo mi "hermana" por el comunicador.

Iba a hacerlo pero...

-Espera.

Me fije en la esquina del cuarto detenidamente, en donde, escondida entre las sombras, la vi, espiando a sus espaldas, en sentido literal.

¿Hace falta decir de quién hablo?

Una vez que el y la mujer morena se retiraron, apagando la tenue luz del cuarto, desapareció por completo de mi vista.

Decidí subir el piso restante, sólo para encontrarmela frente a la ventana, fijamente frente a mi.

-Weiss...

Ahi estaba la peliblanca mirandome con su clásico gesto de fastidio -tiene toda la actitud de tsundere pero puedo jurar que es más neko que Blake con todo y orejas de gato-. Se dio la vuelta y antes de salir del cuarto con un aire de "te aplastare cuando quieras, gusano".

-Esa mujer da miedo-, dijo Yang.

-Por favor, he conocido peores. Por ejemplo su hermana...

Y decidí echar a volar mi imaginación por un instante, recordando ciertos momentos con Winter. Fue un placer hacerle todo un BDSM, aunque originalmente era un interrogatorio...

Todo sea por el bien de BEACON… y si de paso obtengo también el mio, ni como quejarme…

-¿Que?- Yang me saco de mis perversiones mentales.

-Luego te cuento.

Segui escalando unos cuantos metros -e ignorando la voz de cierta rubia que me pedía detalles de lo que se me escapó, que por mas que me pedia no le diría los detalles- hasta que vi una luz que se estrellaba contra el vidrio en los pisos superiores. Busque de donde venia esa luz y vi una aeronave.

-¡Mierda, SHADE!

-Rapido, cambia de cara- ordenó Yang, tal cual lo hice justo antes de que la luz del reflector me iluminara.

-Esto se puso feo.

Dirán ¿qué rayos tiene que ver la agencia de inteligencia de Vacuo en todo esto? Para empezar, hay tanto agentes de BEACON como de ATLAS en su territorio. Y si tomamos en cuenta que la mayoría de los desastres de esta guerra han sido dentro de sus fronteras -hemos utilizado Vacuo como nuestro "patio de juegos"-, están hartos de todo esto y juraron que si nos atreviamos a hacer un operativo más dentro de sus dominios como campo de batalla, harían todo para acabar ambas agencias… y lo que se atravesara en su camino…

Seguí ascendiendo y escondiendome de SHADE, cuando en el piso 108 los guantes se empezaron a perder adherencia.

-¿Armless que pasa?

-Los guantes se quedan sin energia. ¡Rapido escala!

Empece a dar saltos en los vidrios pero siempre me resbalaba perdiendo un poco de altitud. Cuando llegue al piso 115 el guante de la mano izquierda perdio toda la energia. Mire el otro guante y este empezo a vibrar mas frecuentemente.

-Oh oh.

Y se solto el guante. Antes de caer logre sacar el cuchillo y clavarlo en un vidrio quedándome colgada entre el piso 114 y el 115.

-Eso estuvo cerca-, respiro la rubia.

-Demasiado para mi gusto.

Saque la pistola y dispare el gancho, apenas este quedo enganchado el mecanismo me subio hasta quedar colgando del helipuerto. Cuando iba a subir me detuve al ver como dos aeronaves de SHADE descendian y varios hombre uniformados con mascaras, chalecos antibalas, armas y casco descendian.

-Bien, buscamos a dos agentes secretos: Ruby Branwen, agente de BEACON, y Weiss Schnee, asesina de ATLAS. Las dos son igual de peligrosas. Las quiero vivas o muertas. Cadetes, hora de cazar-, dijo un hombre faunus, igualmente uniformado y armado.

-Sun...- Oí la voz de Yang llena de rencor. Tiene que haber ocurrido algo para que hable así. Hasta me la imagino cambiándole los ojos de lila a rojo.

-¿Sun?

-Sun Wukong, agente rango "A" de SHADE, básicamente… su joya de la corona.

Y tal como lo dijo, en mi vision aparecieron todas las misiones en las que había participado. Nada mal, tengo que reconocerlo.

-¿Y, eso que hablas así de el? No me digas que fueron rivales por el corazón de Blake...

No dijo nada...

¿En serio?

Que interesante.

Tal vez le diga lo de Winter si ella me dice eso.

Mientras tanto, unidades de SHADE empezaron a entrar al edificio.

Yo resople con fastidio, en mi muy cómoda posición, colgada de un edificio de 150 en un simple gancho:

-Confirmado: Oum me odia.

* * *

 **Respuesta a referencias en negritas:**

 **Capaz de matar a su propio padre:** 3x07, con eso nos dimos cuenta de lo que Mercury puede llegar a hacer.

* * *

 **Si, lo se, Ruby es todo un caso. En si el pairing principal es White Rose, sin embargo decidi agregarle unos toques, como se habran dado cuenta.**

 **Un poco de Nuts and Dolts –aunque no lo shippeo para nada-. Eso si, para no tener la culpa de traicionar al White Rose, decidi hacer a Penny tipo JARVIS de Marvel. Con una IA no tengo tanto problema…**

 **Y en cuanto al Winter Rose… admitamoslo, es muy tentador -como dijeron por allí Weiss con bubis-. Se que muchos shippean a Winter con Qrow, pero por alguna razón –aparte de la teoría de la verdadera paternidad de Ruby- yo no. De hecho, yo shippeo a Winter primero con Ruby, y por alguna retorcida razón, con Ironwood.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste esto que hago. Saludos.**


	4. Capitulo IV: En busca del objetivo

**Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. En las guerras siempre hay bandos, con sus propósitos y sus estúpidos y retorcidos ideales. Sin embargo, hay una guerra que jamas se ha expuesto al publico: literalmente, una guerra entre las sombras. Y yo… soy participe de ella.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Monty Oum (QEPD) y Rooster Teeth. Si RWBY fuera mio, hubieran muerto el team CRDL en vez de Roman y Pyrrha.

 **Adevertisement:** Algo de violencia, y menciones breves de algunos ships. Además, OoC. Creo que no hay nada grave…

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

 **En busca del objetivo**

* * *

Me movia muy lentamente tratando de subir sin ser detectada mientras el tal Sun daba ciertas indicaciones:

-Ni, Porfirio, Zedong, se encargaran de vigilar el helipuerto. Si alguien opone resistencia... ya saben que hacer- dijo Sun antes de salir a inspeccionar el área.

-Sí señor-, dijeron al unisono quedando los 3 soldados solos.

Pude ver que empezaron a rondar por el helipuerto. Me sente en una de las vigas ajustando el silenciador.

-Yang, muestrame la camara del helipuerto.

-Listo-, y tal cual dijo pude ver a los tres soldados, una miraba al horizonte mientras que los otros dos hablaban en el centro del helipuerto.

Me levante viendo que la soldado que miraba al horizonte estaba enfrente mio. Se dio la vuelta, justo donde aproveché y la vi rapidamente: con una venda cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Weiss no es la unica...

-Hola Zedong-, dije detras de ella.

-Hola... ¿Que?-, dijo y antes de que se volteara puse el anillo en su cuello, dandole una descarga electrica. Los otros dos se dieron vuelta, le dispare a uno en el brazo haciendo que soltara el rifle pero no alcance a dispararle al otro que empezo a disparar obligandome a empujar a Zedong a un lado para que no recibiera los tiros. Ni, quién disparaba volvio a apuntar y disparar. Salte a un lado, disparando en el aire, dandole en las piernas y haciendolo caer. Ellos no tenian que morir, pero no podia usar los dardos ya que el uniforme que usaban no era muy grueso, asi que procure no darles en puntos vitales.

Antes de que se incorporara me levante y con una patada en el rostro lo deje inconsciente y antes de que su compañero, al que le habia disparado en el brazo me atacara, lo desconecte por un rato con un golpe de la culata de la pistola.

-Lo siento chicos, no es personal-, dije con algo de culpa antes de retirarme.

-Ten cuidado, los disparos del soldado alertaron a los guardias-, escuche a Yang al otro lado del comunicador. Empece a subir las escaleras hasta que de repente la puerta del nivel 144 se abrio mostrando a un guardia en traje negro. Gente de Cinder.

Apenas me vio lanzo un puño a la cara el cual bloquee y se lo devolvi golpeandole la mandibula. Antes de que reaccionara lo taclee quedando en el pasillo que por suerte no había nadie.

El guardia me dio una patada para quitarme de encima para rapidamente pararse y atacarme. Bloquee el puño sujetandolo del brazo y pegandole dos rodillazos en su estomago, sacándole el aire para finalmente jalarlo hacia atras y al estar agachado su cabeza se estrello contra la pared.

-Dulces sueños. A la otra avisa Yang-, regañe.

-Yo que tú me escondo en el closet-, sugirio mi hermano.

-Ya hace tiempo que yo ya...

-No hablo de eso, me refiero al closet que tienes a un lado-, respondió aclrando lo que yo crei. Bueno, ya había dejado claro cuales son mis inclinaciones amorosas, no hacia falta salir del closet otra vez, ¿no creen?

-Bueno, a la otra explica. ¿Por?

-Dos guardias van rumbo a tu posicion.

Y tal como sugirio me escondi en un closet cercano esperando a los guardias.

-Agente caido-, escuche la voz de uno de los guardias seguido de sus pasos.

Abri el closet y vi a los dos agachados frente a su compañero inconsciente. Salí del closet –como ya dije, no sería la primera vez que lo hago- y dispare contra el primero a su hombro derecho. El segundo desenfundo su arma pero antes de que me apuntara le agarre la muñeca, lo empuje contra la pared para darle un puño en su estomago y al momento que se agacho rematarlo con la rodilla, mientras el otro intento tomar el arma, pero la patee muy lejos de su alcance.

-No me hagas daño- rogo el pobre hombre.

-Nah, no te voy a matar.

-¿Ah no?

-¿Dime, de que me serviría tu muerte?-, dije para despues dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe con la culata del arma.

Deje a los guardias en el closet -quisiera ver sus caras cuando salgan de allí... si, tengo una maldita mente retorcida- y sali por las escaleras, pero vi a un hombre que estaba al otro lado de la espiral. Salte el hoyo que formaba las escaleras para con el impulso patear al guardia contra la pared y despues empujarlo para que se cayera por el hueco de las escaleras. Un guardia que bajaba las escaleras me vio e intento dispararme... sin embargo no por nada soy la más rápida de todo BEACON: dispare primero dandole en en la mano haciendo que soltara el arma. Salte y con la baranda me impulse para darle una patada en el rostro al hombre que tropezo y rodo por las escaleras hasta que se golpeo con la pared.

-Ruby no pierdas tiempo-, escuche por el auricular.

Segui subiendo hasta que por fin llegue al ultimo nivel pero al abrir la puerta.

Debe ser una broma, una jodida broma.

Frente a mi estaba un cuarto con columnas, una ventana igual de grande a la pared con vista al puente y todo tipo de prototipos, custodiados por lo menos unos 50 guardias, que al verme me empezaron a disparar obligandome a esconder detras de la puerta y disparando contra ellos. Las balas que se estrellaban con la puerta de metal quedaban marcadas al otro lado. El sonido era ensordecedor y las veces que podía disparar eran pocas.

-Recarguen.

Esa voz, de quién sea que haya sido, era mi señal para actuar.

Salí y dispare todo lo que tenia en una pistola, pero con el cargador de balas ya listo en la mano. Apenas se acabaron las balas deje caer el cargador vacío del arma, permitiendome meter el otro cargador para seguir con la accion. Disparaba a diestra y siniestra, apenas veia que uno de los guardias apuntaba yo lo acababa. Todo estaba en camara lenta, saltaba de columna en columna cubriendome y disparando. Se me habian acabado las balas normales y me toco cambiar a las de escopeta para seguir atacando.

Después de un rato, solo me quedaban los dardos y un par de municiones modo escopeta y aun faltaban 5 guardias.

Saque el cuchillo y lo lance acabando con uno de los guardias, dispare las dos balas de escopeta acabando con dos y por ultimo a uno lo paralice con el anillo y al otro lo deje inconsciente: no soy tan sanguinaria al fin y al cabo.

Recogi el cuchillo y entre al cuarto que me señalaba la computadora, encontrando un cuarto lleno de barriles y columnas.

-¿Yang que es esto?

-Es uno de los mas recientes inventos de la compañia. Un liquido altamente volatil indetectable que pareciera agua.

-Parece más bien la dotacion de alcohol del sótano del viejo...

Juro que en algun lugar, en este momento, mi padre ha de estar gritando ¡No me digas viejo!

-En fin, ¿donde está el objetivo Yang?

-Bien, esta en un cuarto pequeño a tu izquierda.

Me gire y vi que solo habia mas barriles llenos del componente.

-Yang no hay nada.

-Debe estar allí, lo se.

Mire la pila de barriles y vi que uno estaba incrustado en la pared. Al abrirlo vi un tablero electronico. Si que esto estaba escondido…

-Armless, busca la contraseña de esta puerta.

Saque mi celular y un cable el cual conecte al tablero y el otro extremo al scroll.

-Lo tengo, espera a que desencripte el codigo- dijo mi "hermana" mientras veia como unos codigos aparecian en mi scroll. -Y no me llames Armless-, replicó con cansancio.

Despues de unos segundos aparecieron 5 numeros en la pantalla.

-Allí lo tienes.

Meti el codigo y vi como la pila de barriles se corrieron y en la pared una puerta se deslizaba a un lado dejando ver un pequeño corredor y al final una boveda.

-¿Yang, estas viendo lo mismo que yo?

-Veo todo lo que ves.

Al llegar a la boveda vi en el centro una franja azul. Acerque mi rostro y al hacerlo un escaner empezo a escanear mis ojos, los cuales retire rapidamente. Aún no era tiempo.

-Escaner de retina no terminada-, escuche una voz robotizada, al más puro estilo Penny... no me extrañaria si Cinder y compañía también le robaron una IA a ATLAS.

-¿Yang, puedes modificar los lentes?

-No hace falta pedirlo.

Tal cual se lo pedi, me modifico los lentes con el escaneo que hicimos de la retina de Mercury.

-Ahora.

Me acerque y me escaneo los ojos.

-Sujeto reconocido. Bienvenido señor Black.

La boveda se abrio y vi un cilindro del tamaño de mi pie junto con un chip.

-Yang, ¿segura que es esto?

-Así es, segun lo que tengo entendido se instala en un satelite repetidor y este quedara mandando las 24 horas un pulso que se propagara por todas las antenas de los cuatro reinos.

-Ok, mision cumplida. Me largo- dije saliendo de allí... o al menos eso era lo que planeaba, ya que no pude dar tres pasos sin que una daga pasara justo frente a mi rostro y clavandose en la pared.

Santa mierda.

-¿A donde va con tanta prisa... "señorita" Branwen?

Al voltear la pude ver allí: con su cabellera blanca intacta, con su bolso y la rosa blanca que la había obsequiado en su oreja derecha... en fin, una apariencia completamente seductora. Y de no ser porque estamos en una misión, y somos de bandos contrarios, la llevaría de inmediato al cuarto de Yang, le cierro por dentro y tendría sexo con ella de todas las formas posibles. No me miren así: creo que eso de la perversión va en la sangre -el "interrogatorio" a Winter, mis capacidades de seducir una IA como Penny, Yang y Blake, etc.-

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona sólo para hacerla rabiar de coraje, lo cual no fue tan difícil de conseguir. Debería ponermelo más complicado.

-Ya se había tardado en aparecer, "señorita" Schnee...

* * *

 **Ahora no hay mucho que agregar, solo espero que si alguien lee esto, que valga la pena. Se que esto es un pco mas corto, pero la jodida vida no me ha dejado en paz, agradezcan que subi esto**

 **Eso si, no pienso dejar este fic.**

 **Pero tambien aclaro, quizas un capitulo o dos y ya. La verdad no tengo tiempo para algo que no sea un one shot -y a veces ni siquiera para eso-.**

 **Y por si acaso les interesa, ya tengo un poco mas en proceso el fic que queria escribir con Qrow. Eso si, si esperan un pairing, solo les digo que creo en "la teoria": Q+S=R. Deduzcan cual seria la ship.**

 **Bueno, les dejo esto. Saludos.**


	5. Capitulo V: Frente a frente

**Ruby Branwen: Agente de BEACON**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. En las guerras siempre hay bandos, con sus propósitos y sus estúpidos y retorcidos ideales. Sin embargo, hay una guerra que jamas se ha expuesto al publico: literalmente, una guerra entre las sombras. Y yo… soy participe de ella.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Monty Oum (QEPD) y Rooster Teeth. Si RWBY fuera mio, hubieran muerto el team CRDL en vez de Roman y Pyrrha.

 **Adevertisement:** Algo de violencia, y menciones breves de algunos ships. Además, OoC. Creo que no hay nada grave…

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

 **Frente a frente**

* * *

Bien, tengo a Weiss frente a mi, y se que una batalla está por comenzar. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿como carajos llegó hasta aquí?

-Blake eso es trampa- oí la queja de Yang.

Oh claro...

-Lo siento cariño, estoy en horas de trabajo- escuche la contestacion de Blake.

Yang, sólo a ti se te ocurre salir con ella. No por nada la conocían antes como alguien capaz de lo que sea por su objetivo: " **La Ninja del Amor** ". Es mas imagino que si un libro llevara un nombre de ese tipo seria **sucio, sucio... aunque tuviera una katana...**

Un silencio se instalo mientras deslizaba el arma de la manga a mi mano.

-¿Como llego tan rapido?

-Ruby, Ruby, Ruby... ¿Sabías que humanos y faunus -en especial los hombres- son unos imbéciles que te dan todo a cambio de alcohol y promesas de sexo?

-Sí... claro que lo sabía... ¿Tal como, alguna vez lo hice con Winter? Espera, en ese caso no sólo le prometí, también le cumplí.

Vi como su expresión cambio por completo al recordarle eso.

-Bien, basta de juegos, dame el dispositivo.

-Y dígame, ¿por que razón se lo daria?- respondi mostrando el arma y agitadola frente a ella.

El silencio se instalo y vi como una sonrisa maligna crecia por su rostro. Rapidamente salte a una columna disparando al ver un pequeño destello de su mano.

Al estar seguro vi una daga clavada en un barril que empezo a soltar un chorro a la altura de mi entrepierna.

-Nada mal- dije al ver el cuchillo.

-¿Dardos? ¿Acaso BEACON ya no tiene más tecnología?- escuche su voz.

Me asome y vi que el dardo estaba incrustado en un barril que empezaba a mover lentamente. Me tuve que volver a cubrir al ver una daga volar otra vez quedando al lado de la otra.

-Lo dice la agente de ATLAS que prefiere dagas, que irónico...

Volvi a salir disparando y esquivando dagas que volaban de lado a lado. Algunas quedaban en los barriles y otras en las columnas al igual que mis dardos.

-Mierda, ya no hay dagas- escuche la voz de ella despues de ocultarme en otra columna.

-¿Y que quiere que haga?- dije cargando mi ultimo cartucho. Cuando sali una patada me dio en el estomago, dispare tres tiros pero ella con su bolso los desvio.

De un momento a otro ella giro y dio una patada en mi mano haciendo que yo soltera el arma y quedara en sus manos, para despues dar otra patada en mi otra mano quitandome el dispositivo y el scroll, que se perdieron entre los barriles.

-Saludame a Flynt y a Neon... si es que no vas al infierno...

Y jaló el gatillo...

...pero no disparo. Para su sorpresa no salio nada, a pesar de que el cargador tenia municion. Ren, no se que haces para que Nora haga su parte en el trabajo, pero bien hecho.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tanto usar dagas te hizo olvidar como usar armas?

Ella en un ataque de ira me lanzo el arma, la cual atrape antes de que me diera un buen golpe en la cara. Empece a disparar pero ella esquivo todas las municiones hasta que al final se acabaron.

Guarde el arma y me prepare a un duelo mano a mano, una cruenta batalla: femme fatale -Weiss- vs maniac tomboy -yo-.

Ella trataba de desestabilizar mi prótesis, mientras yo intentaba aprovechar su "lado ciego". Al menos tengo la ventaja de ser zurda, y por eso no puede pelear tan fácilmente como quisiera. Y claro que no se lo pondré fácil.

* * *

 **10 minutos después**

Las huellas de la batalla ya eran visibles en ambas: vi sangre en el suelo, sentía ardor en mis labios y juro que mis dedos tenían un tibio líquido rojo. Mire a Weiss, quién sonreia y tenia una herida abierta en la ceja, de la cual discurria una gota de sangre camino abajo.

Me levante y la taclee contra la puerta. De la fuerza la manija de la puerta se abrio haciendo que ambas siguieramos, hasta quedar en medio del cuarto principal. Con el impulso ella uso sus piernas para quitarme de encima. Rapidamente saque el cuchillo de la protesis poniendome en posicion defensiva. Ella presionó un botón de su bolso, que se convirtió en una navaja adicional.

-¿Así va a ser?-, pregunte.

-Si quiere puede rendirse.

La ataque con el cuchillo a lo cual ella retrocedio. Si la pelea anterior era violenta, esta era peor, los golpes iban y venian junto con estocadas y puñaladas incluidas. No eran **bofetadas de niñitas** , era la vida real.

En una pausa la mire y vi que tenia parte del vestido rasgado y una pequeña herida en el pomulo y al verme vi no estaba mejor, con la corbata rasgada y mi cara con cortadas: una cerca del ojo y la otra bajo la mandibula.

Me quite lo que quedaba de la corbata y abrí los dos ultimos botones de la camisa. Weiss rompio la falda dejandola a la altura de las rodillas.

El silencio predomino mientras nuestras miradas se mantenian fijas en la de la otra. Yo pasaba mi cuchillo de mano en mano cambiando de posicion mis manos y mis pies mientras que ella tenía su mano en su ahora navaja. La ataque mientras ella me esquivaba dando una vuelta por el suelo para pararse y atacarme. Las hojas de nuestras armas cortaban el aire con furia y rapidez, ademas de que en ocaciones nuestros puños chocaban en el cuerpo de la otra.

Rode en el suelo hacia atras evitando que la navaja dejara una herida en el pecho y al pararme me lance contra ella, al mismo tiempo.

-Fin del juego Ruby- dijo Weiss con su navaja en mi cuello.

-¿En serio?- respondi, haciendo que ella mirara, y se encontrara con la punta de mi cuchillo debajo de sus costillas.

Nos miramos retadoramente por unos minutos aumentando la tension a cada segundo, estando pertectamente conscientes de que este podia ser mi final, o el suyo, por lo cual nuestra respiracion estaba entrecortada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...hasta que esas miradas serias se convirtieron en caras de diversion y carcajadas, tanto así que las dos nos estabamos riendo como niñas despues de una travesura.

Sí, para ambas esto había dejado de ser serio hace mucho tiempo. Pero entonces...

-¿Porque seguimos haciendo esto?-, pregunto Weiss.

-No lo se, un poco de tension sexual... y quizás por el hecho de que no se hacer ninguna otra cosa, ni siquiera unas galletas... Incluso Ozpin se ha llegado a preguntar eso, ya nadie le ve sentido a este teatro. Y dime, ¿piensa lo mismo **Jimmy**?

-General.

-Como sea.

-De hecho, todos en ATLAS queremos... una vida normal- dijo ella con esas ansias de paz que no me hubiera imaginado.

-Una vida normal... ¿como la de Yang y Blake?- pregunte para quitar el hielo, y lo logré: hice que soltara una pequeña risa.

-¿Normal? Desde cuando ellas entran como algo normal?

La mire, así, tan relajada como nunca antes la había visto, anhelando el fin de esta guerra que ya ninguna agencia recuerda como inicio, o el motivo real. Y si lo supieran, ya no les diria cuantas deserciones habria.

-Sabes, lamento lo de tu pierna, y lo de tus amigos-, dijo en voz baja estando sentada en el piso. No me hubiera imaginado que alguna vez lamentara lo ocurrido con Pyrrha y Jaune.

-No soy la única que ha perdido algo -o a alguien-, no te disculpes- respondi extendiendo la mano para ayudarla, la cual a mi sorpresa acepto, para salir de allí, y lo hubiéramos hecho de no ser por:

-¡Alto!

Agentes de SHADE, dirigidos por cierto antiguo rival de amores de mi prima...

Nos empezaron a disparar, por lo cual rodamos por el suelo hasta ocultarnos en las murallas escuchando los estallidos de los rifles.

Al ver a Weiss esta sonrio mostrando su bolso.

-Recarguen-, esa era la señal.

Y asi las dos corrimos contra los agentes. Le clave el cuchillo en el pecho a uno para despues alzarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Weiss salto y dio un gran golpe con la rodilla en la cara a uno para despues cortarle, ponerse sobre el y degollarlo. Lance el cuchillo, clavandolo en el hombro de uno de los que quedaba haciendo que soltara el arma. Senti una presion en mi hombro y al ver para arriba vi a Weiss volando por el aire dandole una patada al hombre que yo habia atacado dejandolo inconciente. Solo quedaba ese tal Sun, al cual agarre del chaleco y lo lance contra una columna para que ella lo dejara amarrado de un pie a una polea y quedara colgando de cabeza:

-Por cierto, te mando un mensaje de Yang...- le hago frente a el una seña a mis genitales: -Suck it.

Lo empujo, y la polea hace accion, produciendo su descenso, para posteriormente regresar con Weiss:

-Debemos hacer esto mas seguido- dijo.

Sonrei sincermente ante su frase.

Pero justo despues de eso, vimos como dos cilindros entraban empezando a soltar humo. Corrimos hacia la ventana y alcance a ver como Weiss sacaba algo de su bolso y arrojaba un cilindro pequeño al cuarto del que habiamos salido.

Cuando llegamos a la ventana la abrace y saltamos rompiendo la ventana cayendo rapidamente. Miemtras caiamos escuche la explosion y el fuego saliendo del ultimo nivel, asi que saque el gancho y lo dispare a una de las ventanas, para quedar colgadas en uno de los primeros niveles. Ahi fue que me di cuenta de algo: de su cercania, de Weiss, de la asesina mas experimentada que conozco, ahora estaba pegada a mi.

-¿Entonces sera paz?- preguntó.

-Sí: yo convenzo a Ozpin, tú convences a Jimmy y terminamos esta guerra.

Y antes de que me volviera a reclamar por lo de "Jimmy", aproveché la cercania de nuestros cuerpos y el calor de estos para acercar mi rostro y besarla.

Crei que me rechazaria pero no fue asi. Weiss me abrazo del cuello profundizando ese beso, gradualmente, hasta que nos vimos obligadas a parar... por ahora.

-Nos volveremos a ver señorita Branwen- dijo despues de romper el beso.

-Así será... señorita Schnee- respondí.

Acto seguido rompio el cristal del nivel en el que estabamos colgadas y se perdió de mi vista. Y cuando me asome por el pasillo ya no estaba. Tan agil como siempre.

Ah cierto, se me olvadaba algo:

-Yang me oyes- llamé a mi prima despues de bajar al salon donde guardias sacaban a la gente.

-¿Hey, como está todo?- preguntó despues de un momento. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido, o mas bien como si... No me digas que...

-¿Por que estas jadeando? ¿Que acaso no estabas viendo el monitor?

-Pues... Eh bueno... cuando vi que tu y Weiss se calmaron... decidi darles su espacio y... esto, eh...

-¿Estas con Blake en la cama, no es así?

Silencio por parte de la rubia.

-Ya no las interrumpo-, dije para luego colgar. No imaginarme las perversiones que hacen... nada que yo no hay hecho, pero no quiero imaginar...

Marque un numero en el celular:

-Savia Roja Inc. ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?-

-Ruby Branwen. Fox, favor de conectarme con el director.

-En un segundo.

-Agente Crescent Rose, ¿resultado de la mision?- escuche la voz de Ozpin al otro lado de la linea.

-Fallida señor.

-¿ATLAS tiene el dispositivo?

-Negativo. El dispositivo y la informacion fue destruida. Por cierto... Si me permite decirlo director -espere a ver si me permitia continuar, por lo cual segui al permitirmelo- ellos tampoco le ven sentido a continuar con la guerra. La paz sería lo mejor para ambas agencias.

Ozpin se queda en silencio, como pensativo.

-Está bien. Buen trabajo. Regresa a Vale en 48 horas.

-Si señor.

Termina la llamada y me dispongo a ir al hotel donde me alojo, pero con un pensamiento en mente: se gano. No la guerra -esa desde hace años supimos que terminaria en empate-, sino el corazón de cierta atlesiana.

* * *

 **Dos meses después**

De regreso en Vacuo... que recuerdos tengo de este lugar. Al menos la guerra ya termino, y ahora no me tengo que esconder de SHADE -al menos no como antes, gracias inmunidad diplomática-. En fin, vuelvo con el disfraz de "Roman Torchwick" y al entrar, veo allí a cuatro personas discutiendo, por sus negocios ilícitos seguramente. Actúo al instante y les disparo para inhabilitarlos de inmediato.

-¿Torchwick, que... demonios haces?- Replica Mercury.

-Idiota... ese no es Roman- Responden a la vez Cinder y Salem.

-Me impresiona su falta de deducción señor Black. Al parecer... soy la ama del disfraz- contesto al ahora usar mi voz de mujer. Acto seguido entran seis agentes de BEACON.

-Ren, Nora, registren todo el lugar. Team CFVY, saquenlos de aquí.

Todos obedecen al instante, mientras yo me comunico con Ozpin y le confirmo que la misión se ha cumplido.

La oscuridad se ha acabado.

Vuelvo a mi habitación en el hotel donde me estoy alojando, en donde noto una luz encendida en la recámara. Saco mi pistola y la tengo a mano mientras avanzo poco a poco. Pero al llegar a la recámara, me encuentro con una agradable sorpresa:

-¿Señorita Schnee, a que le debo su agradable visita?

Sí, allí estaba, sólo con un par de piezas de seductora lenceria blanca, recostada deliciosamente sobre la cama. La pregunta es: que hace aquí...

-Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿acaso ya se le olvidó?

Sonrei ante su seductora voz:

-Por supuesto, ¿sería tan amable de recordarme cual es el asunto... señorita embajadora?

-Esto... es, una reunión diplomática. ¿Sería capaz de atenderla... nueva canciller?

-Con todo gusto... y placer-, respondi justo antes de besarla sin miedo de tener que cuidar mi espalda otra vez. Ya cambiaron las cosas desde el fin de la guerra: ahora Yang es la encargada de la embajada de Vale en Atlas, principalmente para estar con Blake, y según por lo que supe de mis contactos, Weiss también tendrá funciones diplomáticas en Vale. Sí, estará al alcance de mi mano...

Pero en fin, si me disculpan, voy a tomarme el tiempo suficiente para hacer que mi atlesiana tuerta grite mi nombre hasta que quede sin voz alguna. Después de todo, tantos años de tensión sexual -siempre supimos que algún día habría algo, aunque no lo admitieramos en voz alta- vinieron a servir de algo. Hay que vivir con todo esta vida, mientras se pueda.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Respuestas a referencias en negritas:**

 **"La Ninja del Amor" & Sucio, sucio... aunque tuviera una katana...: Solo les dire, vean RWBY Chibi, asi calmamos un poco los animos por el vol. 4.**

 **Bofetadas de niñitas: otra vez, RWBY Chibi.**

 **Jimmy: otro toque de Qrow en Ruby... perdon pero es muy tentador... sobre todo cuando he hallado imagenes de Ruby ya grande vestida como Qrow... lo que no se hurta se hereda.**

* * *

 **Bien, aqui termino con este relato. Muchas gracias por los reviews que han dejado, es chido recibirlos y ver que este fandom no muere -y si quiere hacer un fan art de esto nomas que me avise, aunque yo no veria ningun problema-. Espero tener la inspiracion para despues hacer otro fic, ya sea de humor o algo mas de drama**

 **Tengo varias cosas zumbandome en la cabeza, a ver si llego a plasmar alguna de ellas:**

 **Una fiesta sin control, con las RWBY's y los JNPR's**

 **Un fic con Jaune y Ren con suficiente comedia... tipo peliculas de Jackie Chan para que me entiendan... esos dos serian un exito si fueran reales.**

 **O el tan prometido Q+S, es el que ya tengo un poco mas visualizado.**

 **A ver que pasa. En fin, aqui terminamos por hoy. Saludos.**


End file.
